In sum, overall the project suffered an estimated 3 month set-back. We have requested supplementary funding for 3 months (25% of the current year?s direct cost award of $192,456 or $48,144) to cover this set-back. The primary request is to recoup salary associated with lost time (postdocs and PI salary) and a small amount to offset the cost of reagents and lab supplies required to recover experiments that were on-going at the time of the storm and to replace reagents for future use. Please see budget justification for additional details.